


A Hero's Journey - Summoner Malachi - Part 1

by TozierWrites



Series: The Tale of Summoner Malachi - An OC Summoner's Journey Through FEH [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Other, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TozierWrites/pseuds/TozierWrites
Summary: Malachi has arrived in a place called Askr and has the ability to summon heroes from other worlds. While he is thankfully to no longer be where he's from he still has a lot of apprehension about his new home and those around him.**This is a story born from playing Fire Emblem Heroes as though it were an RPG, where summons of five star characters will change and alter the cast. Leading to this story morphing, and changing as these characters form bonds and interact as they progress though the main story**
Series: The Tale of Summoner Malachi - An OC Summoner's Journey Through FEH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644658





	A Hero's Journey - Summoner Malachi - Part 1

Malachi inwardly breathes a sigh of relief. People have relented and are going to allow him to have his meal alone. This is good for many reasons; he needs time to center himself, it feels like ages since he's been able to eat a properly cooked meal, and it allows him to start a new journal. 

He'll admit it was very nice of Alfonse to give him a journal of such quality. The book has leather covers filled with high quality paper. Getting the journal did create a moment of tension though as Malachi was exceptionally grateful and almost unwilling to accept it but to Alfonse it was just a journal having the Prince wanting to know why it's being viewed as such a big deal. Thankfully Malachi was able to play off the incident without addressing the actual issues, but has since needed to remind himself repeatedly that it is just a journal and there was a time in his life where that would have been the case. 

Going from one lifestyle extreme to the other has been rather shocking to him and been hard to adjust to. The kingdom of Askr has decided that the heroes who are here should be without want within reason of course but still. 

Compared to where Malachi has come from...

The young man opens the journal, not paying attention to his salad for now. It had been deemed strange by the others that all he had wanted was a large salad for dinner but they seem to have quickly accepted it. The salad had a very rich creamy dressing and smelt heavy of garlic, Malachi wants to dig in given how long it has been since he's had fresh vegetables but he needs to do this first; clear his head, gather his thoughts, and grow his understanding.

Taking the quill out of the ink he begins to write.

_This is the dairy of Malachi Heltren. I will officially be labelling this day one; as this is a new world and at least for now a new life. I have been taken from my home through the use of magic and brought to a place called Askr. A rather beautiful, and abundantly wealthy kingdom._

_They say I was brought here due to prophecy, that I have the power to summon other heroes from an endless variety of worlds to fight on behalf of Askr. You may think such a notion to be preposterous but I've done it and unless you're someone who has never interacted with Askr before you have probably seen these heroes with your own eyes. So there is little way I can be a naysayer about this._

_Though the summoning process rarely works the way they want it to, I can't just pull a high calibre champion out of thin air every time I try. With how much I have tried, and the results I've received I will say there appears to be some element of luck involved._

_They say though that the more I do it, the more successful I will be and they have planned for me to be very successful even before my arrival they knew with with any form of certainty that I truly existed. The dining hall I am in as I write this for example could easily sit over a hundred people and is set aside solely for what is being referred to as the Order of Heroes._

_It looks very pitiful at the moment; as the Order only consists of thirteen people counting myself. We have the swords of the green but determined and genuine Prince Alfonse, a warrior from a world that apparently suffered some form of apocalypse Lucina, and, the uncertain royal Alm. The friendly to a fault Princess Sharena has found a spear sister in Tana though the shock of coming here seems to have bothered her greatly as she hasn't revealed much of herself to us yet. To be fair though, neither have I. When asked about my world I vaguely describe the past version of my world using as many words as needed to satisfy them._

_What bothers me is that I have no choice in who I summon and the process of fate seems to either be blind or uncaring for I summoned a child! A magic user named Ewan; he assures us that he has been a mercenary and a veteran of combat for some time but still. Thankfully from my experiences with magic users in the past they tend to flock together always looking to exchange knowledge and techniques so I have to hope that Reinhardt and Soren look out for the child._

_Soren...poor guy caught up in the first issue we found out with the summoning ritual. When he appeared he was dressed in finery which he later explained he had been wearing as he was on a date with someone named Ike during something called the Day of Devotion, whatever that is. The next thing he knew he ended up here. I've done some bad stuff because I've had to but nothing made me feel as bad as hearing him say this, and the ensuing concern over Ike that followed._

_Thankfully I managed to randomly summon Ike except...it wasn't the right Ike. Well it was, but it wasn't. It was the same Ike but from a different point in their lives; the Ike that had awkwardly spent the day trying to do everything he could to give Soren the best Day of Deviotion he could carried a sword. This Ike carried a mountain of an axe with him, something I'm thankful for. While the profiteering Commander Anna is very skilled this man exudes physical power through the very act of being. Despite the time variance everything else seems to be correct; and the two lovebirds have picked up where they left off though I asked Soren not to tell Ike of his future as we have no idea of the effects doing such a thing could have._

_It will help not cause potential issues for him or Ike as well, which makes life much easier for the rest of us as the Ike may be a different Ike altogether. An Ike from another world. I know that is another idea that seems insane but once again I have had my hand in the proof. For I summoned a woman named Veronica who, in her world, is a force of good yet in our world she is the bitter enemy who started this mess to begin with. Our Veronica appears to be genuine with her words and Sharena has convinced her brother and the commander to give her a chance. She believes she convinced me as well but honestly it was pragmatism that convinced me. I don't know how to unsummon people and if she is bad she will attack us and then join up with the other Veronica, if she is good she will help us and potentially offer us huge insight into our enemy, is she is good and we expel her she very well could end up in the company of our enemy and help them. Two of the three options are better if we try to trust her initially, and as far as we could discern all possibilities are equal so we trust her for now; to a point._

_And finally there is_

“Malachi!” The cheerful voice startles the summoner who almost scratches the quill into the page. He takes a calming breath and raises his head to see someone with light blue hair and deep red eyes sitting across from him. The draconic bard.

“Nils. Is there something I can help you with?” Malachi has to be careful to make sure his irritation doesn't come through in his voice. 

“I just wanted to make sure you're OK over here by yourself, while everyone is over there telling stories and stuff. You sure don't want any company?”

'Everyone but you.' Malachi thinks to himself. He smiles; “I'm positive. Thank you though.” 

This answer doesn't seem to suit Nils but he at least accepts it. “Ok well if you change your mind don't hesitate and don't forget to eat!” 

There is no time to give any reassurances to Nils before he is up and moving back to the group. Sharena calls out to him if he has any stories he wishes to share with the group and Nils responds by offering instead to play his flute for everyone.

'Interesting.' Malachi muses to himself as decides to take a break from writing, give into his desires and start working on his salad. It also gives him the chance to observe the bard to see how often he manages to dodge the story sharing request, or what other questions he tries to dodge.


End file.
